You Took Me For A Pushover
by luvsbitca
Summary: Elly's big brother hears about her injuries and comes for a visit, he gets the wrong idea about her and Nick even though he never meets the Grimm. Girl!Monroe story. Sequel to 'But My Colour Comes Back'.


**Title – **You Took Me For A Pushover  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Summary – **Elly's big brother hears about her injuries and comes for a visit, he gets the wrong idea about her and Nick even though he never meets the Grimm. Girl!Monroe story. Sequel to 'But My Colour Comes Back'.  
**Warnings – **Nothing really, only spoilers up to s01e21 though since I haven't seen everything yet. Oh so freaking excited about the last two which I am watching tomorrow. Also had badass was Nick with the Reaper's heads?  
**Rating – **Teen (PG-13)  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.  
**Author's Notes – **To continue our theme song titles this is from an Etta James song, she is amazing.  
Still procrastinating, but must work on my subject Thesaurus tomorrow…it is a plan!

**You Took Me For A Pushover**  
by Moonbeam

Nick looked down at his phone, Elly.

"Hey Elly, what's up?"

"Don't come back to my place," Elly whispered harshly causing Nick to frown and Hank to watch him carefully, he waved his partner off but Hank kept watching him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My big brother is here," Elly said in the same quiet forceful tone.

"Okay," Nick said, he was a Blutbad, he would have a problem with a Grimm but Elly sounded worried.

"Just don't come by until I call you," Elly said pausing for a second. "He won't kill anyone, but there might be some animal maulings…I'm sorry Nick."

Elly was gone before Nick had a chance to say anything else; he pulled his phone away from his ear and looked down at it.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked still watching Nick.

"It was Elly," Nick said. "Told me not to go back to her place," Hank lifted one eyebrow and Nick shrugged. "She still has trouble with some movements after the attack in the park so I haven't moved back home yet."

Hank nodded. "It's been a month."

"It's my fault she was attacked, you knew I was staying with her to help out, she doesn't have any family in town."

"Yeah, I knew you were staying there I just didn't realise you were still there," Hank said completely ignoring the report in front of him to stare at Nick.

"She's healed pretty well but she still has trouble with some movements and can't stand for too long so I do the cooking and stuff, her physio said she'd be okay in probably another week or so."

Nick tried to return to his work but Hank was still staring at him. "So she told you not to go back to her place?"

"Yeah," Nick stared at his phone again as though it might give him some answers but it didn't help. "Said her big brother was in town, very odd."

"Overprotective?"

"No, she doesn't really have much contact with her family, I thought she hadn't seen them for a long time," Nick suddenly realised he was sharing secrets that weren't his to share and decided to close his mouth. "Not a problem though, he can help her out which is probably all she meant and now I can get some sleep in my own bed."

Nick smiled at Hank and went back to reading the forensics report ignoring his partner and trying to not think about the strange phone conversation, hopefully she'd call him again and he'd be able to find out if there was a problem beyond Grimm-Blutbad dislike.

/ / / / /

Elly pushed her phone back into her pocket and went back inside she was hoping things had changed but they hadn't and her oldest brother was now sitting on her couch, he was a good head taller than her and built like a wrestler – a solid wall of muscle and Blutbad instincts. He had already commented on the smell of human around the place but luckily hadn't realised that spice to the scent which screamed Grimm to Elly which wasn't surprising as he'd never met one.

"What are you doing here Greg?" Elly asked again not liking the answer she got last time.

"I told you, just thought it was time for a visit."

"Blutbad don't just leave their territory to go for a visit, what's going on?"

"Angelo called mum, told her you'd been hurt by a Jägerbar so I was sent to check up on you, you know how mum hates plane rides. You seem okay even if you do reek of human."

"I don't hunt anymore Greg, you know that."

"Yeah," Greg said. "Mum still thinks it's a phase you'll grow out of."

"Mum is wrong, I hurt people."

"So?" Greg said. "Happens to all of us at some point."

Elly closed her eyes, this was going about as well as expected. "If I could have just hunted game or if it was only a compulsion for men in red maybe it would have been different but I killed that man for no reason at all."

"Angelo said that was an accident."

"I killed him because I couldn't control myself; I didn't like not being in control. I don't feel like that anymore."

"That really enough of a reason for you to stop calling mum?"

"Do you still go hunting every Sunday?" Elly countered.

"Yeah," Greg said with a large grin. "Brought down a huge buck last week, tasted amazing."

"That is why I stopped calling mum; none of you would have helped me become Weider."

"Okay, fine. But hell call her sometimes, she worries about you."

"Greg," Elly said feeling the guilt of turning her back on her family – her pack – weighing down on her shoulders. "I'll call mum from now on, but you just know she's going to ask me to visit and then Bobby and James will get pissed off at me because I don't hunt anymore."

"You were always the best tracker in the family," Greg said.

Elly grinned at the compliment, and it was a compliment coming from Greg. "I know you don't understand why I gave up hunting."

Greg pulled Elly down onto the couch next to him his long, heavy arm slung over her shoulder. "What happened with the Jägerbar?"

"She was killing women; I got into a fight with her."

Greg pulled away. "You hunting other Wesen?"

"No, she attacked me, she was in my park. I took care of her because she was going to cause me problems."

Greg nodded. "Whose been looking after you? I smell," Greg stopped to sniff the air again. "Fuchsbau, Reinigen and another Blutbad, teenager. Though that man's scent is blanketing everything else."

"Rosalee, the Fuchsbau is a friend and a healer she's given me some extra remedies and sits with me sometimes, Roddy, the Reinigen and I met a few months back and have been playing together, he plays the violin, he's been coming around and checking up on me so he can steal my food the little ingrate and the other Blutbad, Holly, is a girl I helped out with some Blutbad stuff. They are my friends."

"You aren't telling me about the guy, why?"

"He's a friend. He's not Wesen, there is nothing to know."

"The house reeks of him, like he's living here, and I figure you don't use a men's razor or the weird hair gel I saw in the bathroom."

"You were snooping around my bathroom?"

"Yeah, when you went outside to make a call. Him?"

"Jesus Greg, I forgot that none of you know anything about privacy."

"Why would you need privacy in a family?" Greg asked as though the very thought was weird.

Elly hung her head; he'd have searched the spare room where Nick was staying by the end of the day.

"When do I get to meet him?" Greg asked.

"The day after the end of the world."

"No fair Elly-bear you gotta let me meet the guy you are fancy on."

"I'm not fancy on him," Elly said rolling her eyes.

"Sure you are," Greg said looking at her like she was a little slow.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Who you let into your house, who you allowed to drench your house in his scent? You have to have feelings for him Elly."

"He's a friend, he moved in for a while to help me because I couldn't do much after the fight. He came here so I had a better chance of keeping control."

Greg stared at her for a while. "I want to meet this guy."

"No."

"Does he know what you are?"

Elly paused there were possibilities here, she could lie which was keep Greg from realising he was a Grimm or she could be honest, Greg had always been able to tell when she was lying and if anything she was probably worse at lying now than she had been back then. Honestly, it was rare for anyone to be told of a Wesen's true nature, most people just could not handle it and those who could; who at some point had a little creature in their gene pool, will notice that things are weird, will see things that most people just brush off because they don't want to know.

"He knows a bit," Elly said hoping the almost lie would get past her brother.

"But you're not shagging this guy?"

"Greg!"

"Elly, no one in their right mind thinks you are still a virgin…except probably mum so don't get all upset."

"He's a friend, which I have said a couple of times now so either you are hard of hearing or you are just being a pain in the arse simply because you are my brother."

"I have loads of friends Elly," Greg started following her into the kitchen where she had retreated. "But funny thing is none of the human ones know I'm a Blutbad or that I go out and hunt down game all the time. They think I go hunting…with a rifle, seriously where is the fun in hunting something with a gun?"

Elly sighed and grabbed a beer handing one to her brother she would like nothing better than to open the bottle of wine Nick bought and down the whole thing but she had prodded him into buying it and couldn't have it without him.

"Elly, if you went into another Blutbad's house and it reeked of a dude like this one does what would you think?"

"That they spent a lot of time together, maybe they lived together."

"Blutbaden don't share with anyone but family Elly."

"I don't do lots of things Blutbaden do," Elly said with a shrug.

"I just want you to be happy Elly, even if it is with some human."

"Things aren't like that between us Greg, I swear."

"Blutbaden aren't loners, the whole lone wolf thing is crap and you know it."

"I don't mind being alone."

"Is that why you surround yourself with friends, humans, Fuchsbau, Reinigen and other Blutbad? Because you don't mind being alone?"

"Being alone makes it easier to control," Elly explained the guilt churning in her stomach.

"If you don't want to hunt with us that's fine Elly but you're family and we miss you."

"I said I'd call mum."

Greg looked bashful for a moment like he was hiding something.

"Greg, what is it?"

"Mum wants me to bring you home for a visit."

"No."

"Come on Elly-bear you know you miss her, and her cooking…not everything had meat in it."

"I do miss her," Elly conceded. "But I can't go home like this, maybe when I'm all healed."

Greg looked at her and finally nodded. "So where am I sleeping?"

Elly sighed. "I have a guest room, I'll have to go and change the sheets," and try to get the smell of Nick, of Grimm and human, out of the room somehow, Elly added silently.

"Can you do that?"

Elly smiled at her big brother, he'd always been protective, always watched out for her right up until she'd run off with Angelo. He'd told her Angelo was a bad idea but she hadn't listened because she'd known better, she always knew better. When she'd realised what she'd done and that she needed to make some changes in her life to make it better he was the one she wanted to call but she hadn't been able to, she knew she needed to completely change her life if she was going to stop feeling out of control so she'd moved to Portland and bought a house across from a park for days when having too much around her made her skin itch and her claws to pop. She'd started pilates and yoga and took up hobbies which occupied her body and her mind until finally a long time later she could watch a man in red walk past the house without stepping off her porch, they still made the wolf come out, made the wolf want to leap off into the garden and hunt but she didn't take a single step.

She knew then she should have called Greg, called her mother who she sent a card to on her birthday and Christmas to ensure she knew Elly was alive and safe and still Weider. She hadn't called though, had never invited anyone to visit, had never visited because she was always, always terrified she was going to break and hunt and kill. Angelo coming back when Hap was in danger was her biggest failure in years but even then she didn't want to do it again, she could have left with him then, could have left with him again a few weeks ago when he'd reappeared but she didn't want that life anymore and she found even though she fought more now, was around blood and pain and death more than she had been in years, all because of Nick, she didn't feel the need to rip the throat out of people around her.

Even though Greg being here was dangerous for Nick Elly just smiled at her brother and nodded walking towards the guest room he trailed behind her anyway.

"Jesus Elly, how long has this guy been living here?"

Elly took a deep breath and could see what Greg meant, the scent of Nick was familiar to her now and she didn't pay attention to it much anymore but the room was saturated with the Grimm's smell, flooding her senses with him.

"About a month," Elly said stepping into the room and collecting the clothes dropped onto the chair throwing them onto the bed and pulling the bottom sheets out before bundling it all up. Greg stepped forward to collect the used sheets and moved out of the room.

"I won't tell mum that, she'd start planning the wedding," Greg threw over his shoulder leaving the doorway before Elly could find something to throw.

Elly shook her head and hoped Greg didn't say anything because without a doubt her mother would start planning a wedding, something big back home on their land that all the distant branches of the family would come to…something that would end with her-with Nick dead and being roasted on a spit the second they realised he was a Grimm. She knew Greg had a point and if she wasn't reformed and if she wasn't so completely sure that there was nothing between her and Nick and there never would be then she'd think that she was acting exactly like a Blutbad would with a mate. Once a Blutbad had left their family home they would live alone until they found a person to mate with, to raise children with and only then would they open their home to another person. Elly knew she was different, she had found a great friend and a pack that was a little unconventional but worked for her regardless and Nick living here was temporary. He had offered her his house, she'd thought it was his and Juliette's but the vet moved out and Nick had shrugged said it was the house he'd bought when he moved to Portland with the small sum of money left to him by his parents. She had been weak and had spent too much time in the hospital and the thought of being away from her home had caused her to change. Nick hadn't been scared had simply walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder until she calmed down. She'd explained to him how important being in her own house, in her own territory especially when she was recuperating her control having been stretched by the time spent away from her routine and in the hospital with the range of smells and sounds she'd been exposed to. Nick had just nodded and the next day when he'd picked her up from the hospital there had been a bag in the boot and Nick had claimed her spare room.

Elly went to get clean sheets but Nick waved her off and made the bed himself, she started tidying the room a little. Nick wasn't messy but at least for tonight this wasn't his room and she didn't want her brother snooping into his stuff more than he would.

"Elly," Greg said when the bed was made and the windows were open letting in cool, crisp air. Elly looked over at Greg who continued with an openly worried look. "Why can I smell gun oil?"

Elly looked down at the drawer she'd just opened and realised it was the one that Nick stored his gun in. "Nick's a cop."

"Ah crap Elly," Greg said sitting down on the bed and looking at her.

Elly just continued moving some of Nick's clothes from all the drawers into just a few glad she hadn't done the washing yet so there was less to try and find places for.

"Tell me he's a good guy."

"He's an amazing guy Greg; you really don't need to be worried about me."

"I always worry about you Elizabeth."

"You only call me that when I'm in trouble."

"How long do I need to stay for me to meet this guy?"

"You could live here forever and I will never introduce you to Nick."

"Why?"

"Because I know you and I know how you operate and believe me Greg I don't want to see you and Nick get into a fight."

"What about if I promise not to fight with him?"

"Like you promised not to punch Chris in high school after I caught him kissing Sally Jenkins?" Elly asked sitting next to Greg.

"He made you cry, no promise is more important than my little sister crying."

Elly felt the warm blanket of family and pack wrap around her at Greg's words and pressed close in to his side, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close dropping a kiss on her head. "I miss you Elly."

"I miss you too Greg."

That night Elly made Greg eggplant parmigiana which he refrained from complaining about while he told her stories about all her family, the nieces and nephews she'd never seen in person and Elly decided she would go home for Christmas this year even if she had to deal with their high hunt on Christmas Eve and all the other traditions she missed but could no longer participate in.

The next morning when Elly came back from her mid-morning walk for exercise, her physiotherapist said she would not be allowed to do pilates for at least another month, she found Greg on the phone.

"All I'm saying is take care of her or I will have to come back and hunt you down," Elly heard him say from the kitchen. She frowned as she went back into the lounge room to watch him. "I know what you do but that doesn't change anything." A pause while the other person spoke. "It is not threatening a police officer; it's threatening your sister's…whatever."

Elly rushed over and yanked the phone out of Greg's hand. "Nick?"

"Elly?" Nick said sounding confused and amused.

"I'm so sorry about Greg, he's just being overprotective. He has it in his head something is going on between us."

"It's fine," Nick said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I'm going to go and beat my brother with a large stick, I'll call you later."

"Hey," Greg said when she ended the call. "I wasn't finished with him."

"What do you think you were doing?" Elly all but screamed at him.

"You told me I couldn't meet him," Greg said. "So I just called the police and asked for Nick, which wasn't enough info so then I said I was your brother and next thing I know Nick's on the phone and he sounds worried and he's asking what's wrong."

"Greg, you shouldn't have called."

"Oh yes I should, because when he asked what's wrong I knew how things were and that he wants to look after you, so I felt a bit better about leaving you here, we chatted for a little while, he is a little cagey but he seems to like you and he doesn't seem like he's going to hurt you."

Elly clipped her brother around the ear. "You threatened him."

"Well of course, he deserves some warning of what will happen to him if he hurts you, it's only fair."

Elly groaned and shook her head, she loved Greg but he was such a…big brother sometimes.

"He told me he'd never hurt you, and he'd try to make sure nothing did again so I'm assuming he was involved in your fight with the Jägerbar somehow. Then he told me it was threatening a police officer but he was cool. You seem to have picked good Elly-bear."

"There is-"

"Nothing going on between you," Greg interrupted. "That's what I hear but just in case that changes I don't need to come back to threaten him, it's done."

Elly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to go home tonight, I can tell mum you're being taken care of and that you're okay."

"What time?" Elly said not brothering to hide her disappointment.

"Flight's at six."

"Well then we can go out for lunch, I'm just going to go shower." Elly started walking away. "And no more calling Nick."

"No need sis."

Elly and Greg went to lunch and spent the afternoon at one of Elly's favourite pubs enjoying a game of rugby.

Elly pulled Greg into a hug as she said goodbye to him at the airport. "Tell mum I'll come for Christmas okay?"

Greg kissed her on the cheek. "She will be so happy."

"Don't tell her about Nick."

Greg laughed and gave her another quick hug before walking away.

"Greg, I'm serious!"

He waved a hand at her as he disappeared through the doors and she swore, she figured her mother would call her first thing in the morning, then Bobby and James would call and her Aunt Janet and they would all gossip and her mother would ask if she wanted to bring him to Christmas, which wouldn't work anyway since he was human but..Elly thumped her head into the wall next to her and then turned to leave. She didn't care anymore she was going home and opening Nick's bottle of wine, if she called him when she got home it's possible he'd get a glass of it.

When Elly got home Nick was sitting on her porch steps waiting for her.

"You have a key."

"Yeah," Nick said sounding tired. "But I didn't want to just barge in and it's a nice night."

Elly nodded and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about him threatening you."

"It's fine," Nick said still staring at the park across from her house. "If I had a little sister I'd threaten the guys she hung out with too."

"How'd you know it was safe to come over?"

"He told me he was leaving tonight; he also told me you told him he could never meet me."

"You're a Grimm."

"So it is just the Grimm thing?"

"Of course, if you were just a regular human I…actually no I still wouldn't have let him meet you."

"Why?"

"Bad idea to put two alpha men in the same room."

Nick turned to her. "I'm an alpha man?"

Elly laughed. "You're a cop and a Grimm you are definitely alpha."

"Excellent," Nick said. "How are you?"

"In desperate need of that bottle of wine," Elly admitted. "My mother is going to be calling me very early tomorrow morning."

"I have to say," Nick said after a few minutes of silence. "I am a little sorry I missed meeting your brother."

"Why?"

"I am curious as to what he would be like, I like that he is protective of you, when he was talking about you he sounded like every good brother I've ever met."

"He's one of the best," Elly admitted. "We just have different belief systems."

"He hunts?"

"Only game but yeah."

They were silent for a while watching the stars above them shining into existence.

"Come inside," Elly said finally. "We'll open your wine and I'll cook something for dinner."

Nick nodded and followed her inside.

**The End**


End file.
